


Tenoh Haruka in Mugen Uniform [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Haiku, Love Poems, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: What makes Haruka smile?





	Tenoh Haruka in Mugen Uniform [Fanart]

Michiru  
Seeing you  
is the favorite part of my day  
You put a smile on my face  
and brighten up my day

I'll always love you  
Until the day the wind dies  
And the sea runs dry

**Author's Note:**

> Still a newbie to digital art but I recently discovered a great, versatile painting app called MediBang Paint and had to draw something with it. 
> 
> The Haiku is from my earlier fanfic.
> 
> P.S. Brain is fried these days but I'm still working on Unfinished Melody.


End file.
